


Sweetheart

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, seriously just cotton candy in the form of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows exactly how to use his words. </p><p>Pre-CA:TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of this post I saw on tumblr, once upon a time:
> 
>  
> 
> _bucky calling steve his babydoll, his sweetheart, his love, his darling and steve going pink in the face and he hisses stop it bucky but bucky just drapes himself over steve’s shoulder and kisses him on the cheek because i’m sweet on you and i can say whatever i want to you and both of them with huge dopey grins on their faces_
> 
>  
> 
> I LIKED IT SO I MADE A THING ENOY

"Awww, don't look at me like that, sweetheart."

Just a couple of words, and Steve has to fight the urge to smack Bucky in the mouth. Instead, he just glares balefully at the other man, as he snuggles deeper into the worn afghan blanket. At least maybe it will hide the flush creeping up his neck.

"I should be doing more than looking at you, you jerk. And don't call me that." It's not that he hates it, but he doesn't want to give Bucky the pleasure of knowing how much he likes the random pet names. The brunette has been using them since they'd gotten closer, since he'd moved in.

The brunette smiles, eyes all half lidded and grin roguish. As if he doesn't know already. It's easy to tell by the faint blush in Steve's cheeks and the tips of his ears that the smaller man enjoys the sweet talking.

"Babydoll," Bucky pronounces each syllable glibly as it leaves his lips, "I'm just trying to look out for you. Gotta keep you fed and healthy." He makes a striking figure, stirring the pot full of soup on the stove like some sort of domestic. Steve can't help but roll his eyes. It doesn't stop his blush from deepening. There's something about the other man with his back to him, tight fitting slacks and one of his mothers old aprons tied in a bow around his waist. 

"You don't need to pick up extra shifts to take care of me. I can take care of myself." Steve grumbles, knowing that Bucky doesn't think that Steve really knows how to take care of himself. To be honest, it is something that he muddles quite a bit, but he's not the kind to accept handouts easily.

Bucky doesn't say anything, just walks over with the ladle, leather shoes clipping softly against the floor. His hand is outstretched, the other underneath it, cradling in case of a spill. "Here, tell me if it needs anything else, sweetheart."

Grudgingly, Steve takes a sip. It's only broth and a few vegetables, but it tastes better than any restaurant, because he knows that Bucky made it just for him. The thought stings a little, because he never gets many chances to return the favor. "It's good." He mumbles, pulling the covers closer around himself. Bucky himself takes a sip, mouth over the same spot that the blonde had been drinking from seconds before. Steve knows he does it intentionally, and his face reddens even more.

"No more basil?" He wonders aloud, but he seems to take Steve's word for it. The blonde watches as Bucky moves back to the stove, sleeves rolled up, and considers pulling on the apron strings just to be irritating.

But that would require leaving the warmth of his blanket, and he knows that if his teeth start chattering, Bucky will really start fussing.

Bucky shouldn't be here, taking care of him. He should be out, having fun. Meeting new people. Finding someone to be with that could love him like he needed.

"Even from here I can hear the gears in your head turning, love. Anything you care to share?"

Steve snorts, pulling the blanket tighter over his shoulders. "You should get out of here. Do something fun."

"I am doing something fun. I'm cooking and listening to your whiny little ass grumble at me, cupcake." He turns and smiles softly at him, as if he's a sunbreak on a cloudy day. Bucky always knows how to make him feel special.

Maybe that's why he started using pet names. Steve knows the other man's got no shortage on dames to use lines on, but lately, Bucky stays in with him, making sure that he's taken care of. Something bubbles up from his core, pleased that the other man cares enough, disappointed that he's keeping Bucky from a real life.

"There's that sour look again, doll, c'mon." He walks over and plops down on the couch next to him. His arm snakes around, a comfortable weight on the blonde's shoulders. He knows that the other man would be more than fine with him leaning into him, resting his head against Bucky's chest and snuggling up to him, but he doesn't dare. Give Bucky Barnes what he wants, and he'll never stop trying for more.

Steve's just too afraid that when he has no more to give, Bucky will move on.

"You're being ridiculous." Steve admonishes, sitting stiffly, refusing to burrow into that warmth but Bucky just laughs whole heartedly, and pulls him closer, the press of his side, and smell of his aftershave comforting.

He wants to give in sink into that heat, but he remains stiff until the unthinkable happens. Bucky lays his cheek on his hair. The blonde goes still, hardly believing that the teasing has gotten this far.

"What's so ridiculous about doting on my darling?"

"Oh some on, stop it."

Bucky looks serious. "Stop what, Stevie?"

"Whatever this is. Come on, you could be out with any girl right now, so don't pretend you'd rather be here with me." Steve grumbles bitterly, wrapping his face further in the covers.

For a second, the brunette looks hurt. Then, a mischievous gleam flashes in his eyes, and he wraps Steve in his arms, squeezing hard. The blonde squirms in his grasp, wriggling to get free, but Bucky's grip is like steel. "What makes you think I'd choose any skirt over you? You're stuck with me sweetheart." He raps his knuckles on the blondes forehead and Steve grouses. "When're you gonna get that through your thick skull?

Steve gasps, wrigging to be free of arms and the blanket. "Knock it off, Barnes, I know you don't-"

And then Bucky's lips are on his and time stops. It's just a soft brush of flesh at first, until the other man's tongue runs over the crease of his lips. He tries to purse them tight, but his body revolts, a slight opening and then the other man is probing into his mouth, slick and sweet. Bucky tastes like peppermint, and he wonders if he's been chewing gum. Greedily, the other man laps at the inside of his mouth, and Steve is too shocked to stop him, sitting in a daze, as Bucky attacks his mouth.

He can't help himself from falling into a daze, the sensation of the other man's tongue slicking intimately around his mouth makes his eyes flutter shut. 

It feels so warm, so good, takes his mind off the chills and the pain and the tickle in his throat and his stuffed up nose-

His eyes open with shock and he pulls back, breaking the kiss. Bucky doesn't even have the decency to look at him with anything but a wolfish stare. All at once he feels miserable and not good enough, too scrawny and sickly and in a whole other league than his friend.

"What's the problem, babydoll?" Bucky asks, leaning forward again, but Steve scoots back, trying to make his escape.

"You're going to get sick!" He complains, the blanket constricting him from much movement. "What are you going to do if you can't even get to work because of me, just because you wanted to do something dumb-"

He realizes he can't get any further away because the brunette's hand is clenched firmly in the blanket. "It'd be worth getting your germs, sweetheart. Would make me a regular stubborn jackass."

Steve bites back a retort, he is a stubborn jackass. But it's one of the things that have gotten him this far in life, and he's not about to let go of it. "I won't be able to take care of you like you take care of me if you get sick. You'll bellyache about how stuffed up you are and how you can't go dancing, and how you want something better to eat-"

Lips close over his again to silence him, and the blonde can't help but melt into the kiss, body too weak to fight back. He doesn't want to be weak and helpless, but just for right now, this feels right. 

Bucky pulls away after a long moment, brushing away a soft strand of golden hair that has fallen in front of Steve's eyes. "I'll take care of us both. I love you Stevie, til' the end of the line, remember?"

His heart skips, something in his chest twinging with a feeling that he knows he should fight, but it feels so good it's hard to. Other than his mother, rest her soul, Bucky Barnes has been the only other person he's cared about in the world. 

The only other person he's ever really loved.

He allows Bucky to pull him close, resting his cheek on the other man's shirt.

Just for now, he can give in, lulled to sleep but the other man stroking his hair softly.

He dreams, about two kids on the streets of Brooklyn, playing together, one ever watchful that he's not moving too fast for the other, making sure the other is fine. Always on the lookout for anything that could harm the frailer boy.

He dreams, of popcorn and movie halls, of a free day off at Coney Island with cotton candy and carnie games and a nauseating ride on a roller coaster. He dreams of being too stubborn and waiting in the rain and nearly catching pneumonia and getting worriedly berated and coddled for longer than he should be, but the the brunette's eyes rarely leave his face.

He dreams, ridiculously of dance halls and loud music, but being partnered with that man, so light on his feet, grin so wide, eyes so full of love as he swings him in his arms. He's dipped. He's kissed. They're alone.

He dreams of entangled limbs, and heat and sweat, kisses and caresses.

He _dreams_.

". . . Stevie. . . . Stevie, dinner's ready."

His eyelids flutter open, and Steve doesn't know how long he's been asleep. Bucky's staring down at him, eyes twinkling merrily. It's obvious he's been watching him for awhile. "I think you were dreaming, doll. Was it good?"

The smile on his face tells him he knows it was. His foot swipes out and barely misses Bucky's shin, the other man dancing out of reach gleefully.

Despite himself, a stupid grin grows on his face, enough to rival Bucky's own. Steve can't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)


End file.
